These Moments
by A.Buzzkillington
Summary: Frank x Riff. When Magenta and Columbia go out, Frank will have some fun with Riff. I stink at summaries -.-


**These Moments**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rocky Horror. It belongs to Richard O'Brien ;D**

**Just a Frank/Riff Raff fan fic. I love these two!**

It was a lonely day at the castle for Riff Raff.

Magenta had left somewhere with Columbia and was not returning until the evening, leaving Riff alone.

Normally Riff wouldn't mind the two girls going out. He would just do the chores Frank told him to do and work in the lab. But today he wish they hadn't left. He wish they stayed.

Frank was in an awful mood yesterday. Everything seemed to be going wrong while him and Riff were working on his new creation, Rocky. There were so many mistakes and errors,it caused the revealing of the creation to be held back a few days. Frank completely lost his temper, and of course, he took it out on Riff Raff. Poor Riff was left on the lab floor in pain, hoping some one would find him. Eventually Magenta found him and of course took care of her beloved brother. Oh, how he loved his beautiful sister. She took care of him so well.

Riff just lay in his bed, waiting for more pain to come his way, without anyone there to help him.

"Riff Raff!" Frank's voice echoed through the castle._ Fuck, _Riff thought.

Riff slowly climbed out of his bed, barely being able to move from yesterday's beating, and made his way to the lab. He was nervous, He felt scared. He could already tell Frank was still mad about yesterday. Frank could do anything to Riff, and he wouldn't say a thing. He'd just take it. Riff couldn't defend himself. He was too afraid to stand up to his master. The only time he really stands up to Frank is if it involves his most beautiful sister, Magenta. He could never see her get hurt by the man he hates most.

He walked slowly. He stepped in the elevator, making his way up to the lab. Oh how he wish Frank wasn't so furious. He wished it could just be a normal work day. He hardly felt scared or nervous. He was always a brave guy who's only fear was speaking up.

The elevator made it's stop. He stepped out to see Frank, patiently waiting for him.

"You called, Master?"

"Yes I did." Frank made his way towards Riff Raff."Well," Frank began, looking a little hesitant."I just wanted to say, thank you for all of your help with Rocky."

Help? _Help? _Riff did everything while Frank just watched over him, making sure he didn't do anything wrong. Like he even knew what was going on. Frank hardly helped with anything. And when Frank _did_ help, things only end up like yesterday. Frank didn't know what the fuck he was doing. And he always blamed it on Riff. Riff wanted to shout at him, hit him, hell, Riff wanted to kill the bastard. But of course, he wasn't going to do any of that. He simply replied to Frank's words.

"Certainly Master, Will that be all?" he said just the slightest bit angry.

"Actually, not quite." Frank said looking down at the floor, avoiding Riff eyes"Riff Raff," he looked up. "I'm terribly sorry for...for what happened yesterday. I was angry. Not at you. You were simply doing your job. I just thought I should let you know that."

Frank was actually apologizing? It wasn't exactly the greatest apology, but it was an apology from Frank. Did he really care? Frank didn't even bother to to look at him at times.

"It's alright, Master." said Riff, even though it wasn't in fact,_alright._

Frank inched closer to Riff, making him feel slightly uncomfortable, but also, quite excited.

"I must have been distracted." Frank said looking into Riff's eyes, moving closer. Frank's body was now pressed against Riff's. Riff didn't know what to do or say. Frank wrapped his arms around Riff's waist. He became a bit tense.

"M-master?" Riff was a bit shocked.

"Shh. It's okay. Just relax" Frank said with a smile on his face,

Panic began to set it. Riff wasn't sure if he should push him away. Riff wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to push Frank away. He wasn't even sure what was going to happen next. Just then, he felt Franks soft lips on his neck, kissing up and down.

"Mmm, there's no..,mmm.. crime in giving ..mmm.. yourself over to mmm...pleasure." Frank said in between kisses.

Oh God, it felt so nice. No! He couldn't do this to Magenta. He couldn't betray her. He hated Frank! They both did. Frank caused him and his sister so much pain and trouble. But, oh it felt so good. He couldn't help but moan.

"Mmm you like this don't you?" Frank said as he started to nibble Riff's earlobe. He made his his way up to kiss Riff's lips. The kiss was a bit sloppy, but good. Riff kissed back. He didn't want to enjoy it,. He hated that it felt so damn good. Surely Magenta would forgive him, right? She's has sex with Frank many times before. Riff never said a thing, even though he was completely furious inside. I mean they were just kissing. Right?

Riff smirked, wanting more. He grabbed Frank's waist and pulled him in closer, holding him tighter. Frank chuckled a little before grabbing Riff Raff's hand and pulling him over to the bridal suite made for him and Rocky. He pushed Riff on the bed and crawled on top him while he continued to attack his lips. Riff Raff ran his hands through Franks wild, curly hair. He pulled Franks head in closer, kissing him forcefully, but passionately.

Frank pulled away."My my, quite forceful are we now Riff Raff?"

Riff couldn't help but smile softly at the remark. He pulled Frank in closer, rolling over so that he was on top of Frank. He kissed his master's jaw, traveling down to his neck. Riff licked and bit Frank's neck softly.

"Ohhh yes..."

Riff smirked. He'd just made his master moan in pleasure. Riff then pulled his jacket off and threw it on the ground. He unbuttoned his white shirt and threw that on the ground as well.

Frank stared at Riff's strong arms and trailed his finger down Riff's naked chest.

"You've got some muscle. Must be all the work you do." Frank said with a smile.

Riff smirked and slightly blushed at the compliment. Frank pulled him back down kissing his chest. He rubbed Riff's nipple softly with his thumb. He grabbed a handful of Riff Raff crotch.

It startled Riff It made him think. Was this going to far? He couldn't do this. He pushed himself off of Frank and went to sit on the edge of the bed, not facing, or wanting to face Frank. Frank was confused.

"Riff Raff?"

Riff felt like bursting into tears.. He was ashamed. He fell into Frank little trap. He was seconds away from sleeping with the man he hated with a passion."I'm sorry Master. I just...I just can't." he said with a shaky voice.

Frank got up and crawled towards Riff Raff. He wrapped his arms around him and rest his head on Riff's shoulder. Riff didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. Frank studied the scars all over Riff's back. He kissed every single one of them, knowing he did this to him. Even though he hated Frank, there was something comforting about him.

"I'm sorry.." Frank whispered into his ear.

Riff turned his head, looking into Frank's eyes. Frank yawned.

'I'm sleepy. Cuddle with me?" Frank crawled to the other side of the bed and rested his head on the pillows. Riff followed, laying next to Frank. Frank buried his head in to Riff's bare chest. His eyes were closed, but he was awake. Riff stroked his hair, eventually resting his head on it, as if it were a pillow.

"Master?" He whispered softly.

"Yes?" Frank replied, fully awake.

"Your hair smells pretty." Riff said, smiling.

Frank giggled. "You know, Magenta will be home in a few minutes. Let's not let her catch us."

Riff kissed Frank's cheek softly. He got up and collected his shirt and jacket.

"I enjoyed these moments we spent together Master." Riff said before he got into the elevator.

Frank smiled at him, and watched him go down. He flipped on his side, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Dreaming of him and his handyman together again.

**Soo yeahh... I don't know if I'm gonna add more chapters, or leave it like this. R&R please :D**


End file.
